herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Fullbuster
"Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades."— Gray Fullbuster to Juvia Lockser in "A Flower that Blooms in the Rain" Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. Personality Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it.He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically,the two are actually quite concerned about each other.Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger.Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then.Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well.Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins.Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods.Gray also inherited the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur.Erza and Gray - hard startWhen Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings.Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice.Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. Magic and Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows to produce virtually everything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. Enhanced Durability:Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived Fukurou's stolen fire attacks, and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bickslow's dolls before passing out.He also took the blasts from four lightning lacrima from the ''Thunder Palace, despite having just recovered from previous injuries.'' Expert Weapons Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to throw arrows at great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Enhanced Agility: Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite his overwhelming speed. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle, and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Strength: Gray has proven himself to be very strong, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction.He was also able to lift Lucy while both of them were stuck in a quicksand-like trap and to throw her away several meters up in the air, as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Male Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Smart Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Trash-Talking Heroes